Im Sorry Mamo
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: "Hitsugaya Toushiro,"  "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku."  Hinamori Mamo mengutarakan perasaanya kepada Hitsugaya Toushiro, apakah Toushiro menerimanya..?  Info lebih lanjut baca aja sendiri...  RnR pleaseee...  Hitsuhina pertamaku...


Hai…Hai…

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author gaje + aneh pula..

Yooo,, mari..

Langsung aja ya..!

3…

2…

1…

HERE WE GOOOO….!

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Sayang bukan punya aku, tapi punya om Tite Kubo.

**WARNING: **Gaje, acak-acakan, aneh, bikin ngantuk, dan lain-lain dah pokoknya.

**PAIRING :** HITSUHINAAA…

**TITLE : **I'm Sorry Mamo.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," Panggil seorang gadis bermata hazel pada seorang lelaki berambut salju,

"Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..?" Tanya lelaki yang biasa dipanggil toushiro itu.

"Yaa,, karena aku menyukaimu." Jawab gadis itu.

"Kenapa..? Bukankah kita belum saling kenal..? Akupun tidak tahu siapa kau..? Jadi untuk apa aku menerimamu..?" Kata Toushiro dengan tenang.

"B….baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku namaku Hinamori Mamo, dan aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku..?"

"Maaf, aku masih belum terlalu mengenalmu." Kata Toushiro.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku jadi temanmu, dengan begitu kau kau bias lebih mengenalku dan jika kau sudah benar-benar mengenalku kau boleh menolakku." Pinta Mamo ngotot.

"Hah~ terserah kau lah." Kata Toushiro agak malas.

"hahaha… BAGUS." Kata Mamo kegirangan.

**~Ke Esokan Harinya~**

"Selamat pagi, Toushiro." Sapa Mamo sambil menepuk bahu Toushiro.

"Pagi." Jawab Toushiro singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Mamo.

"Ehh….. Toushiro, tunggu aku." Kata Mamo dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Toushiro.

"Apa..?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Hari minggu ini kita jalan-jalan yuk, kau mau kan Toushiro..?" Ajak Mamo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kata Toushiro menolak.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Mamo.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Toushiro.

"Ayolah Toushiro, bukankah kau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat lagi..?" Kata Mamo dengan nada manja.

"Tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Toushiro, hanya minggu ini saja." Kata Mamo agak memaksa.

Toushiro pun menghentikan langkahnya, Mamo pun mengikuti Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya.

Lalu…..

"Braaaaaaaaaaaakk." Karena kesal Toushiro pun memukul dinding yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Eehh….. Toushiro..?" Kata Mamo terkejut.

"Hey kau, perempuan berisik dengar ya, kau ini sangat menyebalkan sudah kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa apa kau tidak mengerti..? Sudah jangan berbicara padaku lagi. Huh..! Dasar mengganggu saja." Kata Toushiro kasar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hiks,,Hiks,,

Langkah Toushiro terhenti kembali saat mendengar suara tangisan yang taka sing di telinganya, ya.. suara ini Mamo. Toushiro pun meoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya sesosok wanita mengeluarkan air matanya dari mata hazelnya itu.

"Ma….Mamo." Desah Toushiro terbata-bata.

"Maaf, Toushiro,"

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu, selalu merepotkanmu, aku pun tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas saat ini aku sangat menyukaimu dan selalu ingin berada di dekatmu. Toushiro, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku, yaa.. walaupun Cuma sehari tapi aku senang sekali." Kata Mamo tersenyum dan masih meninggakan butiran-butiran air di matanya.

"Mamo, aku…." Belum toushiro menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh Mamo.

"Selamat tinggal, Toushiro." Kata Mamo dan pergi dari hadapan Toushiro.

"Mamo, Maafkan aku." Kata toushiro dan dia pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

**~0o0o0o0o0o~**

**HITSUGAYA POV**

"Selamat tinggal, Toushiro."

Kata-kata itu masih terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku, Mamo, melihatnya menangis itu membuatku sangat sesak, menangis karena kata-kataku yang mungkin menghancurkan hatinya. Kenapa..? Ohh… Kami-sama, apakah aku menyukainya..?.

'Arrrrrrgggghhh…. Kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkan gadis itu..?'

Entah kenapa, saat ini aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, ingin membawanya kedaam pelukanku, aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padamu, Mamo… aku menyukaimu.

**END HITSUGAYA POV**

"Mamoo…." Panggil seorang lelaki yang taka asing lagi.

"Toushiro." Kata Mamo agak terkejut. 'Tidak biasanya dia memanggil namaku' Pikirnya.

"A….ada apa, Toushiro..?" Tanya Mamo.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"hhmm…." Mamo hanya bergeming, mungkin bingung kali yee.

"Mamo, Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kata-kataku kemarin." Ucap toushiro.

"Ohh… aku sudah memaafkanmu, Toushiro," Kata Mamo,

"Jadi, hanya itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan…?" Lanjut Mamo.

"I….iya, eh.. tunggu dulu, Mamo." Kata toushiro gelagapan.

"Ada apa, Toushiro..?"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu..?"

"Apa..?"

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku..?"

"Memangnya kenapa..?"

"Sudah jangan banyak Tanya, iya atau tidak..?" Kata Toushiro sinis.

"Hn.. I…iya.." Jawab Mamo dengan wajah tertunduk. Toushiro pun tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Mamo, merasakan nafas yang begitu hangat dari keduanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Mamo." Bisik Toushiro dan langsung mencium bibir manis milik Mamo.

**-SELESAAAAAAAAAAII-**

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga…

XXDD

Moga pada suka yaaahh….!

Maaf alias sorry deh, kalo ceritanya agak gak nyambung..

Soalnya…. Tau lah… males ngetiknya… (plaaaaaaaaaaakk)

(Readers : Kalo males ngetik gak usah jadi Author aja sekalian.)

(Author : Cari-Cari pengalaman donk…)

Okaaaaaaaaaayy….!

Semuanyaaa….

Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, ade-ade, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, kakak-kakak, anak-anak.

Sampai bertemu lagi dengan sayaa…

Dengan berbagai cerita gaje lainnya…

(Katanya males ngetik, tapi banyak cing-cong. = =")

Ohh.. Iya..

Buat para senior yang udah banyak bikin ceritaa..

Gmana tulisannya..?

Acak-acakan kah..?

Udah rapih kah..?

Makanya Jangan Lupa Review-nya ya….!


End file.
